Optical lenses, and in particular ophthalmic lenses, require very high quality manufacturing process in order to obtain high quality optical lenses.
Historically, optical lenses have been manufactured by different processes such as cast molding.
However, the molding method presents limitation in terms of cost.
Therefore, new manufacturing techniques such as digital surfacing are used.
Whereas to control the quality of the lenses produced using cast molding process, one can check the quality of the mold being used, such quality control is not possible when using the digital surfacing process. One could check each individual lens however such quality control would be very time consuming and present a limitation in terms of costs.
Therefore, quality control process has been developed that allow controlling the quality of the lenses produced using a digital surfacing process by controlling the quality of the manufacturing process itself. An example of such a process that allows checking efficiently the quality of the digital surfacing process is disclosed in EP 08 853 275.
The inventors have observed that the results provided by such process may not be entirely satisfactory. In particular, the inventors have observed that after such analyzing process the results may comprise certain artifacts.